


“You’re my best friend, man.”

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a lot of Dennis having Big Feelings about Mac and Mac being like! ok cool !!! I love you too!!, its very very lighthearted, oh probably super OOC, very very brief mention of canon abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dennis is sixteen, and he had never considered that, maybe, he could be gay before. He figures, he’s not gay, maybe some men are just handsome enough to break through the cracks. But that reasoning didn’t quite make sense, because surely, Mac McDonald wasn’t handsome enough to break through, with his round face, his cheap clothes that always smelled like smoke, and his unbrushed, unruly hair.---A very short, gay, OOC Dennis-centric fic.





	“You’re my best friend, man.”

Dennis is sixteen, and he had never considered that, maybe, he could be gay before. He figures, he’s not gay, maybe some men are just handsome enough to break through the cracks. But that reasoning didn’t quite make sense, because surely, Mac McDonald wasn’t handsome enough to break through, with his round face, his cheap clothes that always smelled like smoke, and his unbrushed, unruly hair. Dennis couldn’t take watching it stick up any longer, really, and he was just about ready to tell him to slick it down, just so he wouldn’t have to watch the eye-catching bounce of it. (It wasn’t eye-catching in a gay way, just in an annoying way. He thinks. He doesn’t really know what the difference is.)

Anyways, back to having a crush on his weed dealer. He considered the possibility of a Pavlovian response. Mac gave him weed, some of the best in the area, so surely he was bound to gain  _ some _ affection for him at some point. Maybe there was also some Stockholm thrown in there, considering how much time Dennis was forced to spend with Mac for this weed.

Okay, well, Dennis had reasoned through it. Because of circumstances out of his control, psychological ones that could ensnare any straight man, he was unusually affectionate for a certain pouty lip. Now, how was he supposed to deal with this sudden realization? 

All these thoughts were running through his head as Mac was kissing him furiously in the dark of his room. They had been having a sleepover, (“Aren’t you a little old for playdates?” Dee had said,) and maybe when they were heading to bed in Dennis’s king-sized mattress, Dennis took Mac’s hand and squeezed it. Maybe he had said, “You’re my best friend, man.” Maybe Mac had looked at him, asking with his face if there was something more there. Maybe Dennis had kissed him. Maybe Mac had leaned in immediately and relaxed his whole body. And maybe they had been completely sober the entire time, making the whole situation that much weirder.

They were just sixteen, and things were really terrifying sometimes. Like, how Dennis always had Dee check out whatever books he needed, or how Mac would panic at the brush of Dennis’ hand, or how Charlie would crash on his front porch some nights for no reason besides “Didn’t wanna go home,” before Dennis would pull him upstairs to his room and let him sleep in his bed. But Charlie wasn’t in his bed right now, and no offense to him, but Dennis would rather have Mac kissing him.

“Why’d you do that?” Mac asked as he pulled away for a moment, as if he hadn’t been kissing back twice as hard.

“Wanted to kiss you, duh,” Dennis chuckled softly.

“But why?” Mac pressed.

“Because you’re… I…”

How could he say,  _ It’s because I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you’re the only other person who understands me, and you’re my soulmate, and if you asked me to, I would steal my dad’s credit card and run away with you. _ ? He knows it’s all too dramatic; he’s a teenager, after all, so everything he thinks is based on the awful romcoms his mother loves so much.

“Because you’re… you’re hot. And I like you,” Dennis scrambled, grimacing as he spoke.

“Ah, same to you,” Mac grinned.

“Can we keep kissing?” Dennis asked, and he was nearly afraid he was going to scare Mac off, considering how antsy he was around things he declared as  _ gay shit _ . How did he not consider this gay shit? Yet, he watched Mac’s eyes go wide and full of admiration, like a puppy’s.  _ Jesus Christ _ , they were so full of love.

“Yeah, I’d like that, Den.” And Dennis’s heart melts because it’s the first time anyone has ever called him that, and it shouldn’t be a big deal, but suddenly he can’t imagine going a day without it.

They try not to talk too much about it, there’s nothing to talk about really. If you avoid asking, “Are you gay?”, you avoid the awkward confrontation. If you avoid asking, “Are you in love with me?”, you don’t have to face the answer.

The next day, they sat around drinking from Frank’s liquor cabinet, kissing just a bit (maybe a little more than a bit), and planning their life after highschool. When Mac proposed rooming together, there was no way Dennis could say no. He wondered if he could sign a lease for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really short i just needed to get my feelings about these stupid soulmates out there. talk to me abt always sunny at my tumblr, lemontoffee!!


End file.
